We Were Meant To Be Scene
by Vancouver-Canuck-Girl
Summary: One shot entry for the Public Lovin' Contest hosted by GossipLips , JandMsMommy, and MissJanuary - PublicLovinFanfictionContest dot blogspot dot com - Bella has a fantasy of sex in public and wants Edward to act it out with her - literally - opening night of their play.


**Entry for Public Lovin Fanfiction Contest hosted by**

**GossipLips , JandMsMommy, and MissJanuary**

**- PublicLovinFanfictionContest dot blogspot dot com -**

* * *

**This is a one shot for the Public Lovin Contest as listed above. I've never written a one shot smut but here's what I came up with. Thanks Capricorn75 for beta-ing xo**

* * *

**We Were Meant To Be Scene**

_Final Act_

_Scene: Evan's bedroom. Lights slowly fade in from black as the curtain opens._

_Evan: (leads Becky into the room, but stops to kiss her gently. Speaking with a low, raspy voice after he breaks the kiss)_

_I've been waiting for this, for so long._

_Rebecca: (biting her lower lip nervously, her hands playing with the hair at the nape of Evan's neck)_

_Me too. Make love to me?_

_Evan (drawing finger down the side of her face and lightly brushes a lock of hair off her shoulder)_

_Yes._

_Rebecca nods as Evan leans back in for another kiss and he leads her toward the bed._

"I'm sorry, I have issues with that. Rebecca and Evan been denying their feelings for each other for months and you think he should make sweet love to her?"

I admit I was taken aback by my co-star's remarks. After the female lead got laryngitis, Bella Swan, the understudy, was thrown in as a last minute replacement. Opening night was the next evening so we'd run through the play twice trying to get Bella as ready as she could be with only one day under her belt. Like Angela, her predecessor, she was shy and quiet so her coming out and blatantly speaking her mind against Carlisle, our director, surprised me.

Carlisle looked thoughtfully at Bella.

"What do you think should happen?"

I loved the blush that crept onto her face as she felt the many eyes around the table turn to look at her. Her voice when she spoke, however, was confident.

"Well, the premise of the play is forbidden love. Becky belonged to another but she and Evan felt this instant attraction to each other. After months of skirting around their feelings, the final act is a culmination of months of unresolved sexual tension. Don't you think that things should be a little more needy before he lays her down and makes love to her?"

Fuck to the hell yes, I wanted to yell.

Instead, I let a smirk cross my face. I hadn't given much thought to my new co-star after Angela was replaced. Acting was my job and I took my work seriously. Don't get me wrong, Bella was attractive – long, chestnut hued hair that smelled surprisingly good, big, expressive brown eyes; lips that were full and kissable – okay, maybe on a subconscious level I'd thought about it a bit. Or a lot, if I'm going to be honest. But work was work and that always came first. Perhaps when the play was done I'd pursue something.

This wasn't the first time Bella Swan had surprised me. We had a fairly intense kiss in one scene as her 'boyfriend' in the play was out of the room. When her tongue made an appearance during rehearsal, I broke apart and looked at her stunned.

Carlisle called me out, in front of everyone, and asked what was wrong. Bella looked innocently at me and I thought perhaps I was mistaken (although how I could mistake a tongue in my mouth, I have no idea) and we resumed the scene from the top. When her tongue wandered into my mouth a second time, I went with it. As the scene wrapped, Bella had a poker face that told me nothing. I was frustrated – sexually and otherwise. Usually, I knew exactly where I stood with women – which was one foot in the door. Not Miss Bella Swan. Her aloofness toward me made me want her all the more.

Not that I was paying attention, you know.

Bella continued her conversation with Carlisle, and her next statement floored me.

"I think these two need to get a little wild and crazy."

"Okay, tell me what you're thinking then." The director laced his fingers together and leaned forward on the table while he waited to hear her idea.

She licked her lips before she spoke, and when she did, her eyes were steadfast on me.

"I can totally see Evan grabbing Becky, pushing her roughly against the wall. Instead of agreeing to make love, he says he wants to fuck her."

My mouth dropped open. I certainly liked where this was going.

"I think he grabs her leg, hikes it over his hip before he nips playfully at her collarbone." Bella smiled as she gave her suggestions, her eyes locked on mine.

Two could play at this game.

"Maybe they fuck right there against the wall, without taking their clothes off. Evan's jeans hang precariously off his ass. Becky's panties tugged down, her skirt hiked up so he can bang her right there."

Bella trumped me with her next statement.

"Maybe he goes down on her right then and there, wanting to pleasure her with his tongue before he takes her over to his bed and pleasures them both. I think Evan might want more than just a quick fuck." Bella cocked me an eyebrow.

Who was this little vixen? I think I was in love.

"Fucking ridiculous." Jake jeered from his seat, interrupting our verbal foreplay. He was Bella's love interest and my rival in the play. It was no secret that the animosity Jacob Black and I shared on screen extended to real life as well. Nothing specific, we just didn't hit it off. I had enough guy friends anyways; it was no skin of my nose. I gave him the middle finger as I glared at him.

"Boys," Carlisle warned us to cool it in the fatherly tone he'd often use with us. "Bella, since you're the one being thrown into this, do whatever feels right. How about I let you two ad lib it tomorrow night?"

"Carlisle, you can't be serious!" Jake scoffed and I told him to shut up.

"He's the director, I think he knows a hell of a lot more than you."

Carlisle ignored us and addressed Bella again. "I trust your abilities. You and Edward discuss it but I think you should take this in whatever direction you think you can make it most believable. Now, we're closing in on a fourteen-hour day here, guys. Let's call it a night. I have a feeling that whatever goes down tomorrow night will be spectacular."

We each gathered our belongings and headed for the parking lot. I hung back, hoping for a minute alone with my co-star.

"Um, Bella? Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" She hoisted her bag onto her shoulder.

I waited until everyone else was in their cars, Jacob taking the longest, jerk. When he finally got into his car, I addressed her again.

"What was that during rehearsals today?"

Innocent Bella was back. "What?"

"Your tongue in my mouth."

"I was just trying to get into character. You and Angela worked together for so long and it came naturally to you two. Sorry, I, uh—" She looked down at her feet, kicking at an imaginary rock.

Dammit, I was making her uncomfortable.

"No, it's fine. Really. Okay, see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow, Edward." She ran her fingers along my forearm as she got into her car, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

The way she said my name – almost purred it – resonated in my head and permeated my dreams. I woke up, jerked off to relieve the pressure, and then had to do it again in the shower when I got up for the day. What was it about that girl? I didn't know but dammit, I liked it.

Opening night and Bella was back stage pacing. I'd noticed she'd kicked off her shoes, probably so they wouldn't click on the wood floors. She was much shorter than I thought but no less adorable. She nervously padded back and forth as I leaned against the wall watching her. After a few minutes, I stopped her in her tracks with my words.

"You alright?"

She shrugged one shoulder up. "I'll be fine. I hope I'm ready for this. I don't want to screw things up."

"You'll be fine; we'll be fine. Our rehearsal yesterday were great—"

"Except we haven't rehearsed the revised final act."

"Don't worry. I have a feeling it'll come naturally to us." My leading lady smiled up at me and I couldn't help to smile back. When a stagehand announced we had to get ready, she slipped back into her shoes and got ready to take her place.

Five minutes later, the curtain went up and Bella and I easily stepped into our rolls of Evan and Becky.

The fight I had with Becky's love interest, James, over my feelings for her was far more aggressive then we'd rehearsed before. I had to rub the tender spot on my jaw where he'd clocked me harder than I deemed necessary. The good part was the audience loved it and showed us with their loud applause.

Back stage after the fight and right before the last scene, I confronted Jake about his attack on me.

"What the hell was that?"

He glared at me. "What was what?"

"Don't give me that, you hit me pretty good."

Jake shrugged unapologetically. "Sorry, pretty boy."

I jerked my chin at him.

"What's your fucking problem?"

"Carlisle said to take some liberties tonight so I did."

"You have it bad for her, don't ya?"

"Do you?"

I hated when a question was answered with a question. It pissed me off.

I looked around making sure Bella wasn't within earshot.

"Actually, I do."

Jake looked shocked by my honesty and suddenly, was right in my face, our chests bumping together.

"You leave her the fuck alone, Cullen."

"Life imitating art, huh? You're the scorned ex and I end up with the girl in the end. You might want not want to be in the audience for this last scene. I'm hoping to take some liberties of my own." I cocked him an eyebrow and he growled in my face.

"You're such an asshole, Cullen."

"Yeah, I know."

I walked away and in my anger quite literally bumped into Bella, almost knocking her over. I caught her in my arms, her hand rested against my chest.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I apologized.

"Your heart is racing. You nervous?" I noticed she didn't move her hand off my chest. It felt good.

"Something like that."

Bella took my hand and placed it on her chest. My fingers splayed against her breasts, her hand on top of mine, holding it in place.

"I'm nervous, too."

After I stopped noticing the soft curve of her breast under my palm, I could feel the fast and steady beating of her heart.

"There's no need to be nervous. We'll be fine."

Bella's lips curved into a sexy, yet sly smile. "Promise you'll take care of me out there?"

Why did I get the idea she meant that literally? Before we went on stage, I needed some clarification. I leaned in close, our foreheads almost touching.

"How exactly would you like me to take care of you?"

She gave me this look – one eyebrow raise, her eyes playful.

"I have fantasies, Edward."

Pretty sure I groaned. Or gulped. Either way, when I answered my voice cracked sounding far less than sexy.

"You do?"

"Oh, I do. I paid Angela to fake her laryngitis."

"What?! Why?"

"So I could have this opportunity."

"What opportunity is that?"

"To fulfill one of my fantasies, of course."

The game between us was turning me on – literally.

"And what fantasy is that, Isabella?" I traced a finger along her cheek.

"Sex in public."

It's always the seemingly shy ones who surprise you the most, isn't it? Holy shit!

Bella's laughter reverberated against my lips. "You're adorable when you're in shock."

"Sorry, I...wow. Totally wasn't expecting that from you."

One perfectly sculpted eyebrow lifted as her hand rubbed against the front of my jeans. Like charming a snake, my cock reacted favorably.

"I thought that tonight we could make it a truly believable performance."

"Are you saying you want to …. live?"

"Hell, yes."

There was no hesitation at all as she gave her emphatic answer.

Somewhere deep within, I found my cockiness back. I thrust my now raging erection against her hand as I questioned.

"Are you sure you can handle me, sweetheart?"

"I'm already wet just thinking about it."

Suddenly, there was a hand patting me on my back and I jumped away from Bella and adjusted myself inconspicuously. It was difficult because her words of being wet were repeating in my ears.

"You two ready for your final scene?"

"I think so, Carlisle. Edward and I are going to wing it. I hope we make you proud." Bella morphed back into her innocent self as she bit her lip nervously.

"You'll do great, Bella. Edward, you're feeling good?"

"Oh yeah, sure. I mean - I will be. Just anxious to get out there and do my thing."

"Knock 'em dead, you two. Thirty seconds, get in place." He patted me on the back one more time before we moved on stage.

As the curtain lifted, I took a moment and noticed the full house. Could I really have sex in front of all those people? I looked at Bella. Her eyes were on me like I was the only person in the room. She moistened her lips and though it wasn't meant to be sexual, it turned me on.

"You really want to do this?" I asked in a whisper as the stage lit up. The look in her eyes gave me my answer.

I took charge of the scene as rehearsed, leading Bella into my/Evan's bedroom. As I was about to say my line, Bella said it instead. To Carlisle or anyone else familiar with the script, they would have chalked it up to Bella's nervousness. Knowing what I did, I knew the truth.

"I've been waiting for this, for so long."

"Me too, Becky."

"Kiss me." Her words came out all breathless and so sexy.

I nodded briefly before I bent my head so our lips were millimeters apart. The energy between us felt like tiny electric shocks against my lips. Tentatively, my tongue poked out and licked her lower lip in a gentle swoop. Bella's eyes closed as our lips met, soft and gentle. It was her tongue that coaxed mine first and soon it flitted back and forth between my mouth and hers. As I pulled away slightly, Bella nibbled on my upper lip and when I opened my eyes, hers were already open, staring deeply into mine.

Until that moment, I hadn't realized how gorgeous her eyes were. Brown is brown, right? Wrong. Bella's were dark brown, like a rich, full brewed pot of strong coffee. Like dark, pure chocolate, with no less than 70% cacao. Simply decadent.

Bella released my lip as we pulled further apart.

"I need you, Becky, and can't wait another minute."

Although I hadn't followed the script, my voice was low and raspy, as Carlisle had wanted. Bella nodded her head once and the look she graced me with as she sucked her lip innocently fueled my desire. I pushed her against the wall and prayed that the set was build strong enough for my actions. Hopefully the bed was equally as sturdy.

Our second kiss was far from gentle. Bella tangled her hands in my hair and I could almost hear Mike from the hair and makeup department cursing her fingers as they coaxed my unruly locks free from order. As our tongues continued their exploration, her fingers moved down to my chest. I pulled away briefly, looking down to watch as she deftly made quick work undoing the buttons of my starched shirt. Because the microphone was still attached, she left my shirt on but pushed it open, dragging her nails down my pecs. The action caused me to shiver – in a good way.

I felt the pointed toe of Bella's shoe run along my calf as she lifted her leg up, a clear invitation for me to run my hand up her smooth calf and back down again.

"Please," Bella begged quietly as she hiked her leg up over my hip. My hand coasted over her knee and up her thigh as she wished. Wardrobe had chosen to put Bella in a long skirt so to the audience my actions were hidden but they could easily figure out what I was 'pretending' to do.

Unfortunately, the groan that I emitted when my fingers met with slippery wetness was picked up by the microphone and was broadcast to the entire audience. I tucked my head into her neck so I could whisper in her ear undetected.

"You bad, bad girl. No panties, Bella?"

Her head fell back, a smile on her lips and a taunting look in her eyes that dared me to continue. I did. My fingers traced up and down her slit and her eyes fluttered closed. Using my index and middle fingers, I teased her first, sliding through the wetness, coating my fingers, then up and over her clit- but not inside. Not yet.

Bella began purring my name, well Evan's name. I was both impressed and annoyed that she stayed in character. I plunged one finger inside her, curling it slightly looking for the spot that I knew would make her forget my character's name and hers, for that matter.

I realized then that the way we were positioned, the audience was going to see her face as she came at the same time I did. That was something I selfishly wanted for myself. With my free hand, I unclipped her hair and let it cascade down the side of her face, partly shielding her. Only then did I continue my assault. Bella emitted soft little moans and sexy grunts that should have been meant only for me but the microphone amplified them. I was hearing it in my ear and reverberating off the walls of the theatre. I fucking loved that, more than you will ever know.

It took seconds with two fingers inside her and my thumb rubbing circles against her clit to make her come undone.

"Oh. God, baby, ohhhhhh, Ed—"

I covered her mouth with a kiss, swallowing my name as her orgasm took her over body, her pussy clenching and pulsating around my fingers. We broke our kiss, and her head dropped to my shoulder as she whispered a husky 'thank you' into my ear. Removing my fingers carefully, I set her shaky leg back on the ground.

"Now, let me make love to you properly." I whispered but it played to the audience. Shit the audience, I'd almost forgotten about them and I was pitching a seriously indecent tent. I pulled Bella to me – her back to my chest – my arm diagonal across her breasts as I led her over to the bed.

"Feel what you do to me?" I whispered into her ear, unable to stop my teeth from I nipping at her lobe. "But I think the audience is loving this." We both took a sideways glance out at the auditorium. With the spotlights directly on us, it was hard to see but from the look of awe on the guests in the first few rows, they were enthralled.

Bella kicked off her heels, which was a shame I would have preferred them on, and crawled into bed. She fanned her dark hair against the white pillow case and watched me strip down with hooded eyes. I could almost hear her whimper in anticipation.

As per the original script, I unbuttoned my jeans, making sure to grab the battery pack from the microphone before my pants fell to the floor. Bella was able to see my straining cock as the audience viewed my ass before I lay on top of her. Bella covered us up with the quilt, her eyes still intent on mine. I laid my battery pack down beside me and spoke words to both Bella and the playgoers.

"You made me wait a long time for this moment. All those times I watched you with him - torture."

"Make love to me now, Evan. Let's not wait any longer."

I was surprised that we both still remembered our lines and were back to doing things how we'd rehearsed. My hands worked on the buttons of her blouse, nervously pushing each one through the hole in a process that took longer than it should have. With the material out of the way, I got a look at her bra - certainly a lot sexier than wardrobe had planned on. Black, demi-cup that pushed her breasts up and together – good God.

With my index finger, I deliberately traced along the top ridge of the bra, slowly, and dipped my finger into her cleavage. My lips planted a kiss on the soft swell. I wanted to suck her nipple into my mouth, nip at it with my teeth but that would have to wait until next time. There sure as hell would be a next time.

As my hand covered one breast, I seductively licked along her collarbone. My tongue rode along the bony edge, peppering kisses in with the licks. Unfortunately, since this was actually happening live, my tongue running against her clavicle would have to be considered foreplay.

Our mouths collided together roughly, our tongues tangled in a sloppy, desperate kiss. I wanted more and so did she. I could feel it in the way Bella's hips were moving under me; in how her fingernails scraped down my back, under my shirt. When they dug into my ass, I couldn't help but to moan. Skillful hands pulled my boxers down far enough to free me and she grabbed my cock firmly before she positioned me at her entrance.

The sheer thrill of knowing we were going to fuck in front of more than a hundred unsuspecting guests was beyond erotic. At that point the need to fuck her was primal. It was like I was a drug addict with no will power and with needle in hand, was about to cave. There was the excitement of being caught, obviously, but more so it was the burning need to claim her body with mine. I didn't care that people were watching. In fact, I liked it. Relished it, even.

As I entered her- rougher than I would have in any other circumstance- the euphoric feeling of being inside her outdid the thrill of the moment by a long shot. Bella was tight; she was warm, wet, inviting. Because of her orgasm minutes before, the wetness made it easy to pump in and out of her. Fucking hell. There was no way I was going to last very long – so much for a performance of a lifetime.

I thanked God there was no dialogue so I could concentrate on the task at hand. As my cock buried inside of her repeatedly, my balls slapped against her – a sensation I knew from experience was pleasing to us both. Fingers were threaded in my hair, tugging and pulling to the point of pain that only enhanced my pleasure. Our moans and groans mingled as the smell of sex filled the air around me.

"Baby..."

It was all I could manage to mutter and it came out as more of a growl than a word. It was meant as a warning that I was about to lose myself in her – quite literally.

No sooner did the word leave my lips, and I felt her pussy clamp down around my cock. I watched her face as Bella came that time. Her mouth open in a 'O' shape, back bowed, breasts thrust out; hands gripping the rails of the headboard as she rode the waves. Better than the look of pure ecstasy on her face were the hot breaths being panted against my face.

There was no holding back. Audience or no audience, I was past the point of no return. I pounded into her, rocking the bed so hard I was sure it was going to break. And if it did, fuck it, I wasn't stopping. As I exploded in orgasm, I collapsed on top of her heaving chest, cursing obscenities into the air. The exertion mixed with exhilaration and the heat from the spotlights had us both drenched in a sheen of sweat.

As our breathing starting to calm, Bella's lips pressed sweet kisses against my face. I pulled out, and we both gasped at the loss of contact. I lay on my side beside her, tracing a finger down the side of her face. I briefly toyed with her bra strap before my fingers brushed down her bare shoulder where my lips left a kiss.

We fell back into our scripted dialogue, talking about how we'd denied our feelings for far too long. I couldn't stop touching her as we kept in character. My hand rested on her waist, thumb rubbing against her hip bone. Kisses were bestowed upon her cheek and neck at random, our fingers threaded together. It felt natural being like that with her. I didn't feel like I was an actor – I was just a guy who was really into an amazing girl.

As we came together for one final kiss, the curtain dropped. The resounding applause was absolutely deafening, making Bella giggle excitedly. I reminded her to turn off her mike as I quickly hurried back into my jeans before the curtain went back up.

"I think they liked it," Bella noted as she re-buttoned her shirt.

"I think _I_ liked it," I admitted as I held my hand out to her, pulling her to my chest for a hug.

From the sidelines, Carlisle was grinning from ear to ear and gave me two, enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Looks like the director agreed with our ad-libbing."

"Well, Evan, I guess we'll have to continue doing it that way for each performance." Bella lifted her eyebrows seductively.

As the curtain lifted, the audience was on their feet - every, single one of them. They loved what critics and Carlisle praised as one of the most believable and realistic love scenes ever played out on stage. I wondered how many of them would go home and fuck, their desire fueled by the images of Bella and me. That thought spurred another boner right there on stage. I bent my head to Bella's ear.

"That was amazing but nothing compared to what I want to do to you once I get you alone. I want to taste you; make you come using only my tongue."

Bella continued to smile for the audience but I saw the look of excitement flicker in her eyes when she looked at me. As soon as we could, we got the hell out of there and made our way back to her place. It certainly was an unconventional start to our relationship. We've made love and fucked countless times since that night, but nothing compares to our first time.

* * *

**I've filled out the paperwork to submit this as my one-shot. Accepted or not, I hoped you enjoyed it! Would you be so kind as to leave a review? xo**


End file.
